Episode 7752 (17th February 2017)
Plot Nicola reads a copy of Tracy's book and Tracy reminds her it's just fiction. Faith has a run in with Kerry and Dan in the street and Cain questions how Kerry could let social services take Kyle. Belle assures Lisa they will get Kyle back. Lisa is annoyed Zak is sloping off to work like nothing has happened, but he reiterates he thinks Kerry is Kyle's best option. Lisa fears he may be adopted out and they'll never see him again. Aaron presents Liv with a belated birthday card and present. Liv questions who'll look after her whilst Aaron is in prison and fears her brother wouldn't be able to hack it inside and kill himself like Gordon did. Sarah asks if Faith can come to the hospital when her treatment starts. Aaron assures Liv he'll be home before she knows it, but Liv worries what will happen to Aaron inside. Tracy writes the next chapter to her book but David is annoyed Tracy won't let him read what she's written. Whilst Nicola is shopping, David steals her copy of the book. Chas worries about Aaron, even more so when stressed Aaron heads out for a run. Before he leaves, Robert tells Aaron that Ronnie will have Mill Cottage ready for him being released. Chas and Paddy discuss Aaron. Paddy questions where they would be if it wasn't for Carl and they end up kissing. Faith finds Aaron out of breath near the park. Aaron tells his grandmother he's messed everything up and admits he's trying to keep it together but he's scared. Cain and Zak discuss Kyle and Zak protests he doesn't want Kyle to go into care but he and Lisa have a lot to work out. Cain insists his son deserves better than him as he'd mess him up. Cain is on the verge of tears as he suggests Kyle getting away from him is the best thing for Kyle. David reads Tracy's book. Nicola makes David feel insecure when she questions where Kerry is getting her inspiration for the saucy book from. Aaron returns from his run and Robert worries about him. Charity can't believe it when she realises Chas and Paddy slept together. Zak informs delighted Lisa that he's phoned social services as he wants Kyle to live with them. He admits he was scared of putting Kyle first. Aaron tells Chas and Robert that Liv is terrified he'll kill himself in prison. Chas insists they will look out for her but Aaron states he's Liv's only family. Debbie asks Sarah to keep her hospital visits secret as her treatment is in Prague. Zak and Lisa tell social worker Linda that they would love to have Kyle living with them, but Linda explains it's not that simple. She tells them they could apply for a temporary parental order until a final decision is made on Kyle's future. Robert assures Liv they won't send her back to her mum's, he and Chas will look after her. Robert tells Chas that he and Aaron could get married tomorrow before Aaron goes to prison, although it wouldn't be official, it would make both Aaron and Liv feel more secure. Chas thinks he's joking but Robert states he's never been more serious in his life. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt Guest cast *Linda McIntyre - Natasha Joseph Locations *Main Street *David's Shop - Exterior and shop floor *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms;; *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and stairway *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Church Lane Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,770,000 (19th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes